


Five More Minutes

by creampuffqueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, bolin does not want his wife to get up, rated t for the one swear word, they are married because i said so, they are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: a request from tumblr for "Bopal cuddles"orOpal wakes up early for dawn meditation, but Bolin really doesn't want her to leave
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for the Legend of Korra! and it's with Bopal, this ship deserves so much love <3

The first thing that Opal noticed as she came to that morning was the heavy, comforting weight of an arm draped over her middle. The blankets shifted slightly as she stretched awake, and the owner of said arm didn’t stir at all. 

In fact, Bolin just seemed to snore louder. 

Opal could see the barest hints of sunlight filtering in through the window, signaling the arrival of dawn, but she found herself unable to move.

Her bed was just so warm, and so soft, and her husband so comfortable… really, who in their right mind would want to move?

Opal took the moment, the weak light shining on the bed, to take in her surroundings. The blankets messily strewn about, so at odds from her former home in Zaofu. Air Temple Island was so different.

Another loud snore drew her from her thoughts, and Opal pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle as Bolin managed to snore himself awake. 

“Hm?” He mumbled sleepily, face pressed hard into his pillow. His arm, which had been resting on her stomach, curled further around her to pull his wife closer to his body.

“Hm?” Opal repeated, still giggling. “You waking up, Bo?”

“Too early to wake up,” He complained, not looking up, “why do you always wake up so _early_ , Opie?”

“Because I’m an Air Nomad. And Tenzin’s drilled dawn meditation into my bones.”

Speaking of which, Opal suddenly realized, she was going to be late. The sun was rising higher, and if she didn’t hurry, she’d be the last one there. 

The only problem? Bolin had managed to position himself in a perfect way so that he was nearly on top of her, pinning her down, without crushing her.

“Bolin, I have to get up.” She sighed.

He gave a loud, fake snore, face now pressed against her neck. 

“Bolin…”

“So warm,” he mumbled, “don’t get up. Please.”

Opal freed an arm, sliding it gently up his broad back. “I have to get up, sweetie. Dawn meditation.”

“You meditate every morning.” Bolin protested, hugging her tighter, “I think you deserve a break. Just sleep in today.”

“I don’t think Tenzin believes in breaks.” Opal laughed. Though she hated to admit it, she really wasn’t _trying_ to get up and get moving. It was rare that Bolin was awake when she left for the morning, and since he was, she wanted to relish the peace and quiet they had together. 

Bolin picked his head up, peering down at her with those big green eyes. “Five more minutes? You can blame me if you’re late.”

Oh, she could never resist those eyes. Everyone gave Mako a lot of shit for giving in to his little brother, but seeing those polar bear dog eyes used against her, Opal could understand. How could she say no to that face?

“Five more minutes.” She relented, sinking into his warm embrace. 

Bolin sighed contentedly, pulling her flush against his chest and twisting her legs with his own. His head rested in the crook of her neck, where he pressed a gentle, sleepy kiss before relaxing.

Opal’s eyes fluttered shut, as her husband’s breathing evened out again. She reached up again, running her fingers through his dark hair, twisting the curl on his forehead around and around.

She could feel her body growing heavy with sleep again, sinking deep into the warm bed. 

The sun was rising. She was definitely going to be late.

But as Opal drifted off once more, she found herself not caring. She was right where she belonged, curled in the arms of the man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, come check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
